Mahabharat
Mahabharat was an Indian Hindi-Language Mythological Television Drama Series on Star Plus based on the Sanskrit epic Mahabharata. Plot summary Mahabharat presents the story of the throne of Hastinapur, the kingdom ruled by the Kuru clan where Kauravas and the Pandavas brothers compete for rulership. Both Duryodhan and Yudhisthir claim to be first in line to inherit the throne. When Bhishma asked for Gandhari's hand in marriage for his blind nephew Dhritarashtra, her brother Shakuni got furious. But he later agreed when Bhishma persuaded them that Dhritrashtra would be the future king of Hastinapur. During the Coronation Ceremony; Dhritrashtra’s younger brother Pandu was made the king with the high interfluence of Vidura(Dhritrashtra’s another younger brother). Shakuni felt that he was cheated and so he swore to himself that he would destroy the Kuru race. He sowed the seeds of the climactic battle during the adolescence of the Kauravas (Sons of Dhritarashtra) and the Pandavas (Sons of Pandu) by poisoning the mind of Duryodhan; the eldest Kaurav against the Pandavas. This results in the Kurukshetra War where Shri Krishna imparts Bhagvad Gita to his Pandav cousin Arjun. The battle saw the deaths of Bhishma Pitamah; Karna among many. All the sons of Dhritarashtra died in the war. Cast * Saurabh Raj Jain as Shri Krishna and Lord Vishnu * Shaheer Sheikh as Arjuna * Pooja Sharma as Draupadi/Panchali * Aham Sharma as Karna * Arav Chowdhary as Bhishma * Praneet Bhatt as Shakuni * Rohit Bharadwaj as Yudhisthir * Saurav Gurjar as Bheem * Arpit Ranka as Duryodhan * Vin Rana as Nakula * Lavanya Bhardwaj as Sahadeva * Nirbhay Wadhwa as Dushasana * Pallavi Subhash as Rukmini * Ankit Mohan as Ashwatthama * Atul Mishra as Ved Vyas * Vibha Anand as Subhadra and Goddess Yogmaya * Ratan Rajput as Amba * Nissar Khan as Dronacharya * Sayantani Ghosh as Satyavati * Anoop Singh Thakur as Dhritarashtra * Riya Deepsi as Gandhari * Shafaq Naaz as Kunti * Naveen Jingar as Vidur * Kanishka Soni as Parashvi * Shikha Singh as Shikhandini and Shikhandi * Karan Suchak as Dhrishtadyumna * Paras Arora as Abhimanyu * Richa Mukherjee as Uttara * Sudesh Berry as Drupad * Pravisht Mishra as Uttar * Nazea Hasan Sayed as Vrushali * Aalap Shah as Shalya * Sandeep Arora as Vikarna * Ketki Kadam as Radha * Preeti Puri Choudhary as Devaki * Tarun Khanna as Balaram * Ajay Mishra as Sanjay * Ali Hassan as Takshak/Jayadratha * Vivana Singh as Ganga * Sameer Dharmadhikari as Emperor Shantanu * Aryamann Seth as Vichitravirya * Aparna Dixit as Ambika * Mansi Sharma as Ambalika * Nidhi Tiwari as Sukhada * Arun Rana as Pandu * Suhani Dhanki as Madri * Garima Jain as Dushala * Vaishnavi Dhanraj as Hidimbaa * Ketan Karande as Ghatotkacha * Joy Mathur as Shishupala * Puneet Issar as Lord Parshurama * Mohit Raina as Lord Shiva * Nikhil Arya as Lord Indra * Kunal Bhatia as Lord Agni * Niel Satpuda as Prativindhya * Jay Saumik Joshi as Satanika * Aman Sharma as Sutasoma * Akshay.B as Srutasena * Yash Joshi as Srutakarma * Deepak Jethi as Virata * Mallika as Sudeshna * Hemant Choudhary as Kripacharya * Tinu Verma as King Jarasandha * Gurpreet Singh as Prince Rukmi * Jayantika Sengupta as Arshi * Rio Kapadia as Subal * Shweta Gautam as Sudarma * Chandani Sharma as Kripi * Raj Premi as Kalayavan * Siddhant Gautam as Ekalavya * Vikram Soni as Teenage Krishna * Vidyut Xavier as Teenage Karna * Aayush Shah as Teenage Ashwathama * Rohit Shetty as young Yudhisthir * Miraj Joshi as young Bhim * Alam Khan as young Duryodhan * Soumya Singh as young Arjun * Raj Shah as young Dushasan * Devesh Ahuja as young Nakul * Rudraksh Jaiswal as young Sahadeva * Ashnoor Kaur as young Dushala * Gananay Shukla as young Karna * Yagya Saxena as young Ashwathama * Ananya Agarwal as young Malini External links *